Her New Life
by skylynxprime19
Summary: It has been done before but i wanted to do my own version. a younge abused girl is left to die in the middle of the woods by her father. when she dies who else does she meet but primus himself. he offers her a new life and family but what is this about him goin to need a new vessel? read and review no flames please better then it sounds.
1. prologue

**Her New Life**

**Prologue**

I looked around the tree trunk scared to death. The man I call a father would find me. He hurts me you see. Beats me till I'm close to death then has his medical friends fix me up saying it was some kind of accident that happened. I hate it. I hate living with him. So I left while he was out cold on the couch. Sadly he caught me leaving and got a few good hits in on me. I growled in pain and anger as I continued on my path in the forest to get away.

"Come on you little wench. I ain't got all day to find you. I should leave you here to rot but Michelle wouldn't like that now would she." Michelle is my mother. She loves me to death but it seems my own father doesn't. I looked back as I continued to run and saw him smirk evilly as he spotted me.

"There you are." He threw the knife in his hand and it implanted into my shoulder which caused me to scream out in pain.

"Thought you could get away didn't you." He said and ripped the knife out of my shoulder. I was grinding my teeth to stop from screaming.

"What, can't talk now?" He growled and ran the knife over my arm slightly cutting the skin.

"Fuck you." I growled out and spit in his face. Let me just clarify that didn't go over well with him. He punched me in the stomach causing me to curl up in pain.

_Please if anyone up there is listening help me._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My father beat me pretty good let me tell ya. Good thing about that he let me be after that. Sad part about that. I was in the woods all alone bleeding out with no one here to help me. Yup my life sucks. I pushed myself up onto my feet with a groan only to find I wasn't in the woods anymore it was more of a desert like area.

"Hello." I said loudly and turned in a slow circle to get a good view of my surroundings. Yup defiantly a desert.

"How in the name of god did I get here." I groaned to my self and winced in pain.

**I brought you here Rosaline.**

I turned at the deep robotic voice to find a giant male robot with gold armor with hints of blue and red here and there. Needless to say I was awe struck.

"Man you're tall." I said then covered my mouth. He chuckled which got him a confused look from me. He laid his hand on the ground and I climbed up on it with some difficultly. He laid his finger upon my head then a bright light was shining and I felt no more pain. I sighed in relief and thanked him. He nodded in response and I sat down.

"So..." I said trying to start a conversation. "Not to be rude but why am I here." I asked and he sighed.

**You were killed by the man who bares the name Steven Broadsmen. He left you in the woods and you bled to death. I do apologize for your death but yet you were not meant for that world or that family. You were meant for another. Needless to say you were not meant to be human and since such a mistake was made I wish to make you an offer.**

Giant robot said and I thought about it for a moment then shrugged. Can't be worse then dying in the woods.

"Before you go on, can you explain who and what you are to me. I can't keep calling you giant robot in my head it seems to me that it would be degrading to you." I said and he nodded.

**I am Primus creator of the Cybertronian race. Who happen to be an alien race from the planet Cyberton. You see many years ago Cyberton was a peaceful planet almost like earth. Then came a war that ravaged my home to the brink of death I am the only thing keeping the planet alive. Soon I will need a vessel to keep my own soul from being over taken by it. My offer to you is that you have a new life in the world I live in. Become my vessel and a sparkling of one of my children and help stop my race from becoming extinct.**

I looked him straight in the eyes looking for any kind of deception but all I saw was truth, sadness, and hope. I was that hope or so I thought. How could I be worthy of this. Screw it I can prove my self worthy. I will help his race I will help him.

"I accept." I said and then it all went black as my world spun before me into different hues of colors like a vortex. Finally it ended and I was found in the hands of a female woman bot. My new mother.


	3. Chapter 2

**Primus speaking to Starfire**

**Starfire speaking to Primus**

_Starfire talking to parents _

_parents talking to Starfire_

**::commlink::**

Chapter 2

"She's beautiful Optimus." The female bot said telling me the male bot who was standing next to her was my new father. I whirled at him and he chuckled.

"She looks as beautiful as you Elita." He said telling me my new mother's name. Finally. I heard a door open and saw a giant neon yellow mech and squealed and reached for him and he looked at Elita and Optimus shocked. Elita laughed and smiled at him.

"Awe come on Rachet don't leave my sparkling like that." She said as my Optics filled with tears cause for some reason I wanted him to hold me so badly. Finally after I started to cry he pulled me into his arms and I smiled up at him and whirled at him as I touched his face. He chuckled and I smiled at him.

"What is it you wish to name her?" Ratchet asked the parents lucky enough to have me. They shared a look then turned to me and my gold, blue, and red frame. Yup I looked just like Primus.

"Starfire." They said in unison and I happily smiled at them and reached for my new parents. Elita took me back and handed me to Optimus and I smiled at him as I felt two pulls from my spark. I think is what Primus called it and gave them both a confused look.

**They want to bond with you they are your born parents. Accept the bond.**

I decided to listen to Primus and accepted their bonds and smiled as I felt their love flow through the bond and curled up into Optimus's chest and cooed at him and I felt him chuckle.

"Such a calm sparkling." Ratchet said and I turned to him with a smile then stuck my glossa out at him and his eyes widened and he shook his head and walked off mumbling about evil sparklings and two mechs called Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

_low energon_

_stasis lock in 2.5 breems_

I squeaked in shock and both my parents chuckled as mom took me from dad and put me in her hold which was super comfy by the way and a little tube came out of nowhere so I did the natural baby thing and stuck it in my mouth only for the tastiest thing to come out of it. Well to Cybertronians anyway. Energon. It tasted like chocolate. I loved it. Though after a while I got full and took it reluctantly out of my mouth and the tube disappeared. Awe. That tube was my friend. I heard a chuckle from outside of mommy's hold and blush. Daddy can hear my thoughts I bet.

_Optimus: yes Starfire I can hear your thoughts._

_Starfire: love you daddy I love you too mommy_

_Elita: we love you too sweetspark now get some recharge you get to meet the others later._

_Starfire: okay._

I yawned and curled into a ball and stared at the walls of the hold till everything became blurry and I fell asleep.

~0~0~

When I woke up next it was to a lot of people er Cybertronians sorry. It was nuts they were all different colors it almost made me dizzy. I squeaked out in shock and hid my face plates in my mother's chest which got a few awes.

"It seems she is a bit shy." Mommy said and I nuzzled her and she smiled down at me.

_Starfire: mommy who are they and why are they so colorfull._

I asked and she sighed.

"Well this is gonna take a while." She then started introducing people.

"Lets see there's Prowl, Jazz, Bulkhead, Chromia, Ironhide, Arcee, Wheeljack, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Mudflap, Skids, Moonracer, Red Alert, Firstaid, Jolt, Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, Evac, Hound, Drift, Crosshairs, Leadfoot, Roadbuster, Topspin, Blur, Bluestreak, and Cliffjumper. They're so colorful because everyone has a different favorite color." Mommy said and let me tell you I got lost at Red Alert. He looked paranoid. It was hilarious. He would look around like we were gonna be attacked or something and I would just giggle at him.

_Starfire: Red Alert is funny._

Mommy started laughing and daddy looked amused.

"What's so funny?" Sideswipe asked and I held my arms out to him and he looked at Elita with a confused look but she held me out to him and his eyes widened.

"I don't know if..." Sunstreaker interrupted him by taking me from Elita and I smiled up at him. I want him and Sideswipe as my brothers they seem like cool mechs. I chirped and whirled at him and poked him in the nose which caused him to chuckle. I then laid my hand on his chest near his spark and sent my wanting of a bond and he looked at me shocked but accepted it. I then reached for Sideswipe and he sighed but took me from Sunstreaker anyway. I giggled and poked him in the nose too excepted I squeezed his nose and he made a funny noise which caused me to giggle. I did the same thing to him I did to Sunstreaker and smiled when he accepted. I giggled and hugged his face then reached for Sunstreaker again and hugged his face too. I'm bored and when that happens sometimes this does.

_**Starfire: you play pranks?**_

I asked my new brothers and they both smiled at each other.

_**Sunstreaker and Sideswipe: yes.**_

So I sent them a few ideas like honey and feathers or maybe scaring Red Alert somehow.

"She's diabolical." Sunstreaker said and I smiled innocently at my parents.

_**Starfire: glue Ratchets tools to the ceiling while he is in recharge.**_

"I thought she was just born she's already coming up with great pranks." Sideswipe said and my parents groaned while I giggled.

_**Starfire: this should be fun.**_

They both chuckled and I giggled again man I'm doing that a lot lately.

**Just don't give Optimus and Elita a spark attack.**

**Of course Primus. I actually like these people.**

I heard him chuckle and smiled. this is definitely gonna be fun.


	4. Chapter 3

**primus speaking to starfire**

**starfire speaking to primus**

_starfire talking to parents _

_parents talking to starfire_

_**sunstreaker and sideswipe talking to starfire**_

_**starfire talking to sunny and sides**_

**::commlink::**

**Primus speaking to Starfire**

**Starfire speaking to Primus**

_Starfire talking to parents _

_parents talking to Starfire_

**::commlink::**

Chapter 3

It was funny watching my new brothers get chased by the medic of the group. Ratchet was cursing and yelling at them because they went with my idea. Which one you ask. Well the tools have been glued to the ceiling and his wrenches painted bright neon pink. Though the wrench painting was their idea not mine. I giggled and clapped as a wrench went flying and Sideswipe dodged it only for it to hit Red Alert in the head causing him to go into a full blow panic attack which caused Prowl to turn on the alarm and for the whole group of autobots to blasting into the main hanger cannons and swords out ready to kill some cons only to find the terror twins being chased by an enraged neon green ratchet who was still throwing neon pink wrenches. Elita sighed and took me out of the room no matter how funny it is.

_Awe carrier I wanna watch Sides and Sunny get beat up by Ratchet._

My mother shook her head but I got a smile out of it so all good.

**For now.**

**Awe Primus don't ruin the fun.**

**Fun ruined.**

**Man.**

Primus laughed and left my mind for now I looked up at Elita and she smiled at me which caused me to coo at her and poke her in the nose. (AN: never did figure out what they called that) she laughed at me and began tickling me which caused me to squeal.

_Sire help Carrier is tickling me._

_Optimus: your fine._

_Psh thanks._

He chuckled at me and the torture continued then it was nap time. Yay. Sarcasm my friend sarcasm.

~0~0~

When I woke next it was obvious that I was in someone's sparkling hold though I had no clue who so I did the logical thing and knocked on the chest armor. There was a soft vibration like they were laughing then it opened and I was pulled out by my father.

_Optimus: hello little one._

_Sire!_

He chuckled as I hugged his face. I sensed a presence behind me and let go of his face to face the other bot in the room with a serious face. I looked him over only to find he had black and white armor with some type of chevron on his helm. I reached for him and he looked to Optimus who handed me off to him. I giggled and poked him in the nose which caused him to look at me shocked. I giggled again and hugged his face. I heard something go click in his head and Optimus grabbed me real quick as Prowl glitched and hit the floor with a loud crash. Something in me clicks and I began to cry loudly may I add. Sire must have commed Ratchet and Carrier because they both came running into the room. They both came over to me first. Ratchet scanned me and sighed in relief.

"The loud crash from Prowl only scared her. She's fine." He said and I curled closer to Carrier's chest shaking. Ratchet walked over to Prowl while my crying quieted down to just sniffles. Prowl woke up and looked around then at me then promptly glitched again. I startled crying again and mom walked out of them room. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe met us outside sires' office and looked at me with worry.

"What happened?" -Sideswipe.

"Is she all right?"- Sunstreaker.

"She's fine. From what Optimus has been told, she did what she does to everyone. Poked him in the nose then hugged his face plates and he glitched luckily Optimus got her away in time. The loud noise Prowl made hitting the ground scared her." Carrier said and they both sighed in relief and walked with us to the main hanger.

**What was that I don't cry at loud noises why did I cry?**

I asked Primus and he chuckled.

**Sparkling protocol it happens.**

I huffed at the short answer and poked my Carrier in the nose. She sighed and looked down at me.

"You know one day that's going to get old." She said and I giggled and did it again just to spite her. She sighed and shook her head.

"She hangs out with you two, too much." Carrier grumbled to the twins and they both laughed. We just entered the main hanger when the alarm went off. I squeaked and curled into carrier's chest.

"Shh. Love your fine." She said as she started to bounce me.

_Hey hey don't do that I don't like bouncing._

_Elita: sure you don't._

I growled pathetically and crossed my arms and she giggled.

"Red what's going on?" Carrier asked and I heard something about energon and con activity. I sighed.

_**As the humans say... must be Thursday.**_

_**Sunny and Sides: yup.**_


	5. Authors note important please read

okay so as much as i hate to say this i read through Valamina primus and about fell asleep it was so boring so i decided that i am going to put this to a vote i'am going to put up a poll on weither or not i should rewrite valamina Primus so if you will please vote on it that would be lovely. thank you my readers and may primus be with you.

love,

skylynxprime19


	6. an

so to tell all of you whats going on i am rewritting valamina primus and renaming it Angel Witwicky. it has been decided and i am now working on it as i type. so once i fix it i hope you all like it. i am going to try and make the character less mary sue.

Loves

SkylynxPrime19


	7. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(four years later)

"SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER! STARFIRE!" I heard and gulped.

"Run!" I yelled and Sunny picked me up and skated out the hanger and into the rec room to hide. Which was a bad idea cause Sire and Carrier were in that room and boy did they look angry.

"Starfire what did we tell you about pulling pranks on Ratchet." Carrier said and I sighed and looked down.

"Not too." I said then looked up and added on.

"Get caught." Then ran out of there as they both sighed. Then I ran into a leg and groaned as I fell onto my butt.

"Ouch." I said and looked up to find aunty Inferno.

"Hi aunty." I said and she sighed.

"Pranking poor Ratchet again I see." She said and I gave her the innocent look.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked and she laughed softly.

"I thought I told you not to get caught." She said and I laughed.

"I know and it was Sunny's fault. If he didn't scratch his paint on the door frame we would have gotten away with it." I said and she shook her head.

"Come on you three to the brig." She said and I sighed and me, Sunny, and Sides followed her to the brig where we were to stay for the night.

"You know for a twelve month old you got some good prank ideas." Sideswipe said and I laughed.

"Duh I'm just that awesome." I said though what I didn't tell them was that Primus was the one with the idea's not me.

"So when do we break out and hide." I ask and they both chuckle.

"That won't be happening this time." I heard and turned to find Prowl.

"Hi Mr. Prowl how are you today?" I asked and he gave me an odd look. I greet him like this ever time I see him and I always get the same look.

"I am well thank you. Now you three will be staying in here for the night no breaking out. Are we clear?" He said and we all shared a look then sighed.

"Crystal sir." We said in unison and he nodded then left.

"Man this sucks." I groaned and plopped back on to the berth I was sitting on and sighed. yeah they have a brig cell just for us three. Ratchet thought it would be fun to make on that he thought we couldn't escape from but we totally could.

"Since when have we listened to Prowler." Sides asked and I smirked at him.

"Never." I said and he chuckled.

"That my little sis. Now come on. We got things to..." He was interrupted by my Sire coming and guarding the cell.

"Awe man." I said sadly and he chuckled.

"You got yourself into this one and Prowl knew you would not listen to him little fire so he asked me to guard you three." He said and I pouted.

"Awe no fun." Then a thought popped into my head.

"Uh oh. I am suppose to go to lessons with Ratchet later he is so gonna be brutal." I grumbled and plopped right back down on my berth.

"I so didn't think that through." I said and the twins laughed while sire snorted.

_You could say that again- __Optimus_

"Hey none of that sassiness that's my job." I said to my sire and he chuckled.

"What is it these human teenagers say now a days... ah yes I do what I want." He said and we all stared at him shocked. He just chuckled at use and continued looking at the data pad in his servos. Me and the twins shared a look.

"Holy..." Sideswipe said then Sunstreaker finished for him.

"Frag." He said and I busted out laughing.

"Oh my Primus that was so funny." I said and heard chuckling in my head.

_**That it was child -primus**_

_**HI!- Starfire**_

He chuckled and we all just went about with our locked in the brig boredom thing life..


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I sighed as my two brothers left with my Sire, Carrier, her sisters, and uncle Ironhide to check out some decepticon activity near Shanghai. It has been about twenty-five years since I was brought here and I love it. Primus has been helping with everything and I have been studying to help Ratchet in the medbay. I have grown a lot and am now at about Ratchets shoulders. I sighed out of boredom and decided I would go to Ratchet for more lessons. I walked down the hall and turned toward the door and knocked and Ratchet opened it with a small smile.

"Why hello there Starfire how are you today?" He asked and I smiled.

"I'm great Ratchet how are you?" I asked politely and he let me in.

"I am well have you come for your lessons?" He asked and I nodded yes.

"Very good." Ratchet said.

"So what am I too learn about today Ratch?" I asked and sat next to a one armed blur. I looked up at him and he smiled at me.

"Why hello there Starfire how are you? Are you having fun learning about medicine and stuff cause I'm sure its fun fun fun." He said really fast and went on and on and on till I hit a pressure point behind his neck and knocked him into stasis. Ratchet sighed in relief and I giggled.

"You my dear are an audio saver." He said and I smiled at him. Then he went on to tell me how to fix an arm and how to reattach it with out doing more damage. I smiled brightly when I saw my brother Sideswipe walk in and waved at him.

"Hi Sides. Where is Sunny?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Went to fix his paint." He said and sat down on a berth near by as we continued to fix blur. Once finished and he was awake. We kicked him out cause he wouldn't shut up. I then walked over and began fixing Sideswipe once finished. Well I kicked him out to cause he was annoying Ratchet.

"Have fun with the Ratchet sis don't let him push you ...OW!" He yelled after I threw a wrench at him. Yup Ratchet taught me that trick too.

"Out now." I said and he pouted and left.

"I am so proud of you. You hit him without looking." He said and I laughed.

_Love you bro__ - Starfire_

_Sure ya do __-Sideswipe_

"That felt pretty good." I said and smirked while leaning against the berth that I just cleaned and looked up at Ratchet. He is quite interesting for an old medic. The way he smiles it was contagious to me and when he laughed it sent shivers down my back strut. Though he would never like me. I flinched at the pain I felt in my spark at that thought. I may be a primes daughter and the vessel to Primus but that means nothing in relationships. I didn't notice Ratchet calling my name till he was right in front of me with a concerned look.

"Starfire are you all right. Do I need to com your creators." He asked and I shook my helm.

"No I'm fine. What were you saying." I asked and he sighed and shook his helm.

"I was saying that there is a cybertronian pod heading toward earth Optimus wants your brothers and you to check it out." He said and I nodded.

"On it." I said and left to talked with Sides and Sunny. I walked into the rec. room to find the two beating the scrap outta each other. I sighed and picked them both up by the back of their necks and slammed them together.

"You two idiots are to go on a mission with me and your beating the scrap outta each other. What in the pit is wrong with you. Get your afts to Ratchet and pray to Primus he will fix you cause I sure as pit won't." I said and they both walked out of the room and I sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder." I grumbled and walked over to my carrier and sat next to her and laid my head on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Sweetspark?" She asked and I sighed as sire looked over to me from her right with a concerned look.

"What do you do if you like a mech but don't know if he likes you back?" I asked and she got this sparkle in her optics and I internally groaned. What did I get myself into.

_Who may I ask is this mech so I may have a word with him - __Optimus_

_Ratchet and don't do anything to him He doesn't even know __- Starfire_

_I won't. I promise I think you and our dear medic would be good for each other -__ Optimus_

I sent him a shocked look and he chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

"Sire!" I said and he smirked at me with mischief in his optics.

"What?" He asked and I just shook my head too shocked to say anything. I felt like a gaping fish at this moment let me tell you. It was shocking that he would say that to his oldest daughter his other one being Nightsaber.

"Well have you told Ratchet?" Carrier asked and I looked at her shocked.

"I listened into the bond." She said with a shrug. I groaned and fell back.

"No hello I just said that." I said to her and she laughed.

"Then you tell him simple as that." She said and I shook my head.

"It is not that simple." I said and she rolled her optics.

"I am his medical assistant carrier. If he rejects me you have no idea how awkward that will be." I said and she sighed.

"Maybe if you would talk to him you might just find out your answer." A new voice said and I turned to see Ratchet himself. I sat there yet again like a gaping fish. He chuckled and held out his servo.

"I believe we have some talking to do before you go on this mission." He said and I nodded and took his servo and he led me to the medbay where the two idiots I call my brothers were in stasis with a few dents in their helms. I snorted at that.

"They so deserved that." I said and he chuckled.

"Very much so. Now what is it that you wanted to tell me that Optimus said was so important." He said and I glared at the ground.

"I am going to slaughter my sire." I grumbled and Ratchet rolled his optics and I sighed and looked at the ground nervous. It's better now then never. I took a deep breath then just let it all spew out of my mouth.

"I like you Ratchet a lot ever since I started these lessons as a child. I thought it was just a crush until I grew up and it got stronger. I feel a pull to you in my spark and I didn't know what it was until now." I said and he smiled softly at me and pulled me toward him and kissed me passionately.

"I feel the pull as well dear Star. I just thought that you did not want me." He said and I shook my head.

"What is not to want about you." I said and he chuckled.

_It is time for you to leave on your mission little fire good luck and stay safe youngling. -__Optimus_

I huphed and reluctantly pulled away from him.

"It's time for our mission can you wake them up please." I asked and he nodded.

"Wake up you two idiots he yelled out and they both jumped awake with their swords at the ready. I giggled and they both turned to me with a smile.

"Hey sis what's up." Sides said and I shook my head.

"Our mission now lets go you idiots." I said and debated dragging them out by their pedes. I felt sire's amusement and sent back my love and dragged them both out of the med bay to the ground bridge.

"Now before we leave you two will do as I say and you will not misbehave or I will reformat you into a human's toaster oven am I clear." They both nodded.

"Crystal." They said in unison and I nodded and typed in the coordinates and turned it on. I shifted to my altmode which happily is a black and gold dodge viper. Yeah I changed my paint job Primus and I both agree it looks quite nice on me.

_**Should I be expecting an ambush? -**__** Starfire**_

_**Not that I know of-**__** Primus**_

_**That's helpful-**__** Starfire**_

I grumbled as I drove through the ground bridge with my brothers behind me.

**~out on the field~**

We drove out of the ground bridge and shifted to our bipedal modes with swords and blasters at the ready. The only thing found was the pod. I stepped forward toward the pod.

"Keep an eye out. Cons can be anywhere." I said and they nodded as I stepped forward and tapped the pod only for it to open and reveal...


End file.
